


Unsettled

by Hotalando



Series: Core [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Romance, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: Admitting certain feelings, when it came to herself, was still an action she couldn't execute. At least not on her own.





	Unsettled

There were so many things in the world unsettled. As in, they still needed to be figured out, as in, they still needed to be experienced, and some things, they simply were undecided. Prompts on an endless list of jobs that needed to be concluded, either when their time was determined or when they were seeked out. 

Some things were unsettled as much as they were _unsettling_. Unclear, undefined and unspecified, threatening one’s secure and stable mind with incompletion and uncertainty. And even if one figured out how a rather irrational, maybe even primal solution could decide the settlement of that _thing_ , one isn’t fond of the idea of not thinking it through enough and not coming up with a clear, definite answer. 

Or as to put it in simpler words: “Instead of using your mind, let your feelings loose for once.” 

The speaker dropped a book in her lap, “This isn’t you, Robin, you would tell me exactly the same if I was in your stead. Would it be so wrong to admit to your feelings?” 

Their private bedroom talk usually had no boundaries, no need for isolation in front another and however they could be eavesdropped on, part of the rest of the crew respected their privacy or didn’t care enough. Naturally, their bedroom was filled with secrets lying bare between them to be discussed and if need be, solved.

“I know,” she continued, shifting to turn a little towards her companion, the book now forgotten in the blankets. “This doesn’t come without consequences. But they’re no risks, they’re not dangerous and you both know what you’re up to.” A deep but soft sigh left her lips, the resulting breeze fiddling through the loose strand of shining ginger hair like her own fingers would. “He knows you, you know him, we all know the two of you and no one is or will be bothered by it. You’re not the ones to rub it into our faces all day long. You’re subtle.” 

Allowing her words to sink into her heart, she closed her eyes and blanked out her emotions cheering for this opinion by recalling her own thoughts on the matter. “It isn’t as easy as it seems. The dynamics would change and I don’t want to be the cause of it. Not another time.”

Nami flipped her duvets over and shifted to the edge of her mattress. “Again—this isn’t you, Robin. This isn’t the same situation to be _another time_. The dynamics change with or without your contribution. It’s only natural and it’s needed for us to become stronger as a crew and also to move on as individuals. We’re growing up and moving on together, dynamics change, relationships change, _we_ change. Why are you so stubborn to accept it in this case?”

No words were needed to explain the fears mingling with it all, it was hovering over her like the shadow of a thick rain cloud. She was intact; her mind, her emotions, her spirit, she had finally reached a level of state that she could feel healthy with. Everything was balanced enough to support her passion towards her mission, her dedication to her position within the crew and her individual goals. She was intact, but that feeling wasn’t. It was unfulfilled.

“Maybe,” Nami started, a moment of thinking it over passed up, “it isn’t your turn to take that step. Maybe it’s time someone approaches you, someone who carries the willpower to break your stance and show you another path. One that’s parallel to your current one but much better.” 

There wasn’t much more on her mind that could have corrupted Nami’s nicely phrased ideas, they were already infiltrating her heart and doing their work. The encouraging, yet understanding smile on the younger woman’s features was enough to finish their bedtime talk, for there was no room left for more in either of their minds.

When Robin awoke the next morning, it turned out that some things indeed could only be settled by outside factors. Some decisions weren’t her responsibility alone to make.


End file.
